


Amusement Park

by rk800connor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Barely any plot im s orry, Fear of Heights, Kiibo is surprisingly good at comforting, Kiibo understands, M/M, Monokuma ships it, Ouma needs a hug, Ouma really hates heights, PFFT, Panic Attacks, This is SO bad and rushed? eh, balconies, its not as scary as it says here i promise, okay-, this is really bad, yay this is a gift for someone~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk800connor/pseuds/rk800connor
Summary: Monokuma always paired up everyone in specific ways.This time, it was Ouma and Kiibo together to "explore" the new floor, but of course, Monokuma always knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonezakiRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/gifts).



Monokuma always paired up everyone in specific ways. 

This time, it was Ouma and Kiibo together to "explore" the new floor, but of course, Monokuma always knew.

  
The two had an odd relationship, Ouma teasing Kiibo, Kiibo getting frustrated at Ouma, but after all of this, they were still close. Kiibo trusted Ouma with secrets, and Ouma respected Kiibo enough to promise not to use vending machines, which if you’re a boy who loves fizzy drinks, it’s a big loss. 

 

“Hey, hey, Kiibo-kun,” Ouma sang, his voice careless to the fact that everyone around him was dying slowly. He was roughly the same height as the other boy, yet was still able to rest his head on the others shoulder. Kiibo lightly moved Ouma’s head off his shoulder, treating it like it was a jewel, “What is it?”   
“Do robots h-”   
“Don’t,”   
Ouma pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. The tsundere-like facade quickly faded away, as the floor was lighted up. His eyes squinted in defense, the light almost being unbearable to his purple eyes.

 

The bright room had different colours shining around, red, yellow and orange patterns plastered onto the walls. Kiibo quickly scanned his eyes around, interested by the sudden change.    
_ So, this is an amusement park setting? _ _   
_ He walked forward slightly, before realising that they were on a balcony area and were high up. Kiibo wasn’t fazed by this, moving forward more. He stopped in his tracks when he heard whimpering behind him.

 

Ouma had bad experiences with heights, he couldn’t recall an exact memory. He didn’t  **want** to recall a memory. It didn’t take him long to collapse to his knees, shaking involuntarily.    
He’s a so called “Supreme Ruler”, yet heights make him break down.   
Kiibo didn’t understand at first.    
_ Heights can’t hurt you, correct? Or, is it just paranoia? _ __   
_ Has Ouma-kun had a traumatic event happen to him? _ __   
_ Most likely… _ __   
After what seemed to be an agonizingly long amount of time, he finally walked over to the cowering “Supreme Leader”. He crouched down, and tried to help.   
“Ouma-kun,”   
“Ouma-kun, breathe,”   
“I’m here, it’s okay,”   
“Ouma-kun…”   
_ Trauma is a perfectly good reason to be afraid, yet… _ __   
_ I’ve never seen it get to this affect. _ __   
Kiibo slided his arms around the shorter boy, and gathered him in his arms. Ouma pushed away at first, weakly, before giving up.    
Kiibo whispered sweet nothings into his ears, and rubbed circles onto his back.

 

When Ouma finally recovered, Kiibo escorted him out of the room.   
“Hey, don’t tell anyone what just happened, okay?”   
“Hm, why not? It’s natural,”   
“Because it’s not good for a leader to be like that!” Ouma snapped, rolling his eyes. Kiibo chuckled at that remark, before smiling. “Yeah, I won’t, don’t worry,”   
“Mmm, good!” Ouma’s face, which was twisted with anger just a second ago, was now back to the innocent smile. God, how Kiibo hated that smile.   
“Anyway, I’m gonna go to my room, seeya Kiibo,”  
Ouma  twisted on his heels, before turning back to Kiibo.  
He reached up and gave him a light peck on the cheek, before skipping away, smiling.

  
Kiibo just stood there for a while, trying to process what had just happened, and when he did,  
Let's just say, if robots could blush, he'd be beyond blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> HA I T OLD YOU I'D MAKE THI S  
> -izuwu  
> (cough)  
> I literally had no inspiration so I just. Listened to Circus Monster then bang, here's inspiration.


End file.
